


Sleepy Sex

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony gets the best kind of wake-up call.





	Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 29: Sleepy Sex

Tony grumbled under his breath, more asleep that awake as warm air rustled the hair on the back of his neck. It tickled, but in a good way, and he hummed contently, too lazy to move when he registered a hand rubbing soft circles into his stomach. He only started to wake up when the hand slipped underneath the waistband of his boxers, trailing teasingly over his morning wood. Good morning indeed.

„Starting without me?“ he mumbled with a smile, nuzzling into his pillow with a soft sigh as Steve caressed him gently. He shifted his hips back to feel Steve's hard cock press against his ass and enjoyed the feeling of Steve breathing out slow and warm against his neck.

“Starting with you,” Steve corrected, his voice a low rasp from sleeping and Tony shivered when Steve shifted the blanket as he moved, letting in cold air.

He let Steve pull him more securely into his arms so he could reach Tony's cock better, his hand gloriously slick with something warm as he stroked him slowly and thoroughly, covering his entire length with every stroke. A lazy sort of pleasure spread through Tony, warm and soft as his mind still drifted in that place halfway between awake and asleep. He felt Steve's lips against his shoulders and neck, warm points of pressure that made his heart swell with affection. Steve's other hand was still pillowing Tony's head, so he reached up to link their fingers, humming happily when Steve kissed him right behind his ear.

“You smell good,” Steve rasped into his neck and Tony shivered at the feeling of Steve's breath tingling on his skin. “Warm.”

“Says the furnace,” Tony mumbled back, still not opening his eyes even though there was no way he'd fall back asleep at any rate. “Feels good.”

“Yeah?” Steve said, his grip tightening just slightly on Tony's cock and Tony felt his gut clench in response. “You're so hard. Must've been one hell of a dream.”

Tony's breathing was getting heavier now, but there was no urgency, just floating as Steve made him feel good. He never wanted it to stop.

Tony felt Steve shift behind him until his cock was squeezed between Tony's butt cheeks, only two layers of thin cotton separating them. He ground into Tony slowly, his body rolling in a way that made Tony's breathing hitch as Steve's chest undulated against his back. Tony felt a deep-seated sense of satisfaction that Steve just wanted to make them both come like this without asking for anything in return, so unlike any partner he'd had before. Sex never came with any requirements from Steve, no role Tony had to fulfill. Just being together like this was enough for him and because of that Tony wanted to give him the world. All of those things Steve would never ask for but that he deserved to have more than anyone else on this planet. And for as long as Steve decided that Tony was the person allowed to give him that, his affection, his love and care, by God, he'd do anything in his power to make him happy.

Tony could feel the sleepiness slowly but surely give way to the pleasure coursing through his veins, swirling deep in his gut with every stroke from Steve's hand, every languid thrust against his ass.

He moaned into the pillow, fingers clenching where they were intertwined with Steve's.

“Look at you,” Steve said huskily and his voice only made Tony harder. “God, you're beautiful, Tony.”

Tony bit his lip, his body tensing as he felt the pleasure climb higher and higher – and rush out of him in a gasping breath as it pulsed through his cock, taking all the tension with it. He felt boneless as he all but melted into the bed, sated and relaxed and so warm that he could've sunk right back into sleep if it weren't for Steve, still so hard against his ass. He'd stopped thrusting when Tony started coming, but Tony could still feel the tension in him and it was unacceptable.

He turned in Steve's arms to face him, finally blinking his bleary eyes open to give Steve a soft smile. “Morning.”

Steve looked at him with an achingly fond expression as he pressed a kiss to Tony's lips, morning breath and all. “Good morning. Sleep well?”

“Dunno. Had a pretty rough awakening,” Tony teased and Steve chuckled. Tony untangled their fingers to slide both of his hands over Steve's chest, feeling his breathing get more and more shallow the lower he went. “Seems like the day's looking up though.”

Steve snorted breathlessly, eyes fixed on Tony's lips. “How so?”

“Well, for one there's a hot blonde in my bed.” Steve swatted his arm for that, rolling his eyes when Tony gave him a shit eating grin. “And I'm about to have an early breakfast.”

Steve groaned in exasperation even as he laughed at the stupid joke, trailing off into a moan when Tony's hands ghosted over his cock. “Tony...”

“No worries, soldier,” Tony purred as he slowly slid lower, pulling the covers over his head. “I'll take care of you.”


End file.
